


Follow My Voice

by Yotsubadancesintherain5



Series: Fairytale/Supernatural [15]
Category: the liar princess and the blind prince
Genre: Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 13:03:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17787908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yotsubadancesintherain5/pseuds/Yotsubadancesintherain5
Summary: In the most unlikely place, this forest inspires trust.





	Follow My Voice

He was pulled by her, the familiar stone of the castle floors turning to dirt road and then the grass and twigs of the forest. In time he crushed mushrooms underfoot, sometimes wooden platforms that felt rotted by age, and she let go and always came back.

The princess stopped suddenly, and yanked hard on his arm, and in a short distance she made him kneel down and crawl.

“Stay here, prince,” she commanded, and he heard her step away. He felt around, and there was hard bark to his sides, and something rough above. The floor below brought up images of the vines of the forest, and there were a few mushrooms near his feet.

There was loud squealing and the cutting of flesh and the prince’s heart dropped to his stomach and his entire body became icy cold. The split second vision of the monster that blinded him flashed in his mind, but it was overcome by the realization that the princess was out there alone.

He groped for something sharp, anything for an improvised weapon, and he grasped a branch on the side of the tree that the princess left him in, and pulled hard on it before it snapped off.

“Don’t hurt her!” he yelled, swinging the branch out in the darkness.

“ _Get back, prince_!”

The command was punctuated by an agonized squeal, and a sickly sound. The prince fell to his knees and tried to call out but nothing escaped his throat.

“It’s okay!” the princess said. She clasped his hands and her own felt tacky. “Oh, oh, no…”

“Is this blood?” he asked, and his voice became fast.

“No, no, it’s something, something from the forest!” the princess exclaimed. “I’m sorry, let me…”

Something that felt like the hem of a dress went over his hands, and wiped them clean.

“Good as new,” the princess said, a shaky laugh at the end of the sentence, “You look scared, prince, let me get, um, stay here-“

He reached out for her hand, and caught her fingers.

“Please, don’t leave, don’t leave!”

The princess moved her hand so that it clasped his.

“Okay. Okay, I won’t,” she said. There was something tearful in her voice.

The prince could feel her step forward, tentative, and he followed her lead. They walked until something sweet went through the air and there was soft grass under his feet.

He could feel the princess lean down, and she stood up. She pressed a fragrant flower into his hands.

“Do you feel better?” she asked, after a few seconds.

“I… I should ask you that princess,” the prince replied. “Were there monsters nearby?”

“Yes, there was, but I, I was taught how to fight!” the princess said. “So don’t worry at all, okay?”

The prince nodded. “Thank you, for protecting me.”

There was silence, and then, “Are you ready to go? It’s not too far now.”

“I’m ready.”

He placed the flower in his pocket, with the others, and the princess took his hand. They walked deeper into the forest together.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really loving this game. It's really funny to me that you can transform and fight off a bunch of monsters, then go back to human form and hold the prince's hand like nothing happened.


End file.
